Dark Advance
by Enigma85
Summary: A sudden storm darkens the horizon as chaos erupts from the sands of Turealean.OneShot.


**AN: **This is my first story so I hope there arent too many errors. Hope you enjoy! While flames are encouraged please make them constructive. Can't fix it if I dont know what's wrong.

Disclaimer: Absolutely none of this is mine aside from the main character.

**

* * *

**

**The Advance**

Chaos.

It's the only thing he could use to describe his units current situation. Complete and utter chaos raged across the red desert sands of Turealan. The southern deserts were some of the hottest in the galaxy as far as he could tell. Captain Gilead Fratheon of the Fifth Imperial Guard Armored Fist Brigade, Seventh Turealan Guards watched as the chimeras, Leman Russ' and stormtroopers of his unit engaged one of the most frightening of enemies in the galaxy, the Necrons. The desert sands were being kicked up by the Leman Russ and Chimera's treads and the arrival of a sudden storm threw the battlefield into a sand covered haze. The energy of their weapons crackled about in the darkened environment. Ruby red streams of light ripped out from his men's weapons only to be answered by the dark putrid pulsing emerald beams of the Necron's sorcerous weapons.

He watched his men like a hawk, at least as best he could give the low visibility, spying as the occasional dark beam would rip into their ranks. The dark sorcerous light held a lethal touch for man and tank alike. The touch of the beam seamed to melt the body armor and rip them apart in mere seconds. The tanks did not fare any better as the beams seam to slice into them and liquefy their crews. Gilead felt unease as he watched his men die in droves wondering why high command sent him out here. Time and time again he watched what few enemies he could see get up after devasting blasts from dozens of hellguns decimated their dark metallic bodies. The aura coming off the battlefield left Gilead shook his mind. The terrifying aura of death radiating from these creatures made him sick. Choking down the rising bile Gilead watched as his men stood before these mighty terrors trying to hold what little ground they had. Despite their brave show Gilead could see how close his men were to breaking and for a moment Gilead could not blame them.

Gilead watched as one of his Leman Russ' moved to support a pinned squad of stormtroopers. A loud blast sounded as the battle cannon erupted spitting forth it explosive shell. A group of advancing necron warriors took the blast sending several pieces of the sorcerous creatures careening out further into the depths of the storm. As the tank began to close on the troopers' position a green lance speared from the storm before striking the tank in its side. A massive fireball consumed the armored unit as the tank's ammunition erupted. A hovering shape burst through the haze of the storm before firing another burst of energy into the stormtrooper's position.

A missile leaped out from the make-shift foxhole slamming into the advancing heavy destroyer sending it back into the dark recesses of the storm. Countless screams were heard as his men died. Gilead gritted his teeth as they fought on against their unrelenting foes. A sudden chorus of blood curdling screams sounded from the foxhole as the wind swept a curtain of sand to conceal the fallen. Gilead could feel the waves of panic his men emitted. 'I have seen enough' Gilead concluded.

Fear dampened the battleground as the haunting machines continued advancing. Though he could not see them Gilead could feel their dark presence closing. The time had come he had stood at the rear of this battle long enough. Gilead ordered the chimera driver to bring him to the frontlines. A belching bark sounded as the engine revved answered his order. Sweeping down to the line with the reserve chimeras in tow Gilead and his command squad flew down the desert dune where they had perched to watch the battle. As the convoy of chimeras arrived their rear doors slammed into the desert sands. Troops pored out of their chimeras moving to assist those already at the line.

Drawing his chainsword and checking his bolt pistol Gilead readied himself for the battle. Stepping from his chimera transport Gilead began stalking towards the battle line. Fanning out behind him his command squad followed faithfully. His Vox-Officer Kilred rattled off situational reports of multiple units' predicaments. Gilead cursed his luck for falling into such a simple trap. He should have known the Necrons would do something like this. Rising from the sands to strike transports was a foul trick this particular necron lord seemed to be fond of. Despite the suffocating aura that blanketed the field Gilead strode forward hoping to inspire his men, through sheer presence though they could not see him. Yet the closer he came to the raging maelstrom of combat the more he felt like relieving himself.

The waves of terror and psychic emanations coming off the walking machines had already broken many of his men and all he could do was watch them flee. 'Cowards, we can't afford to lose men chasing them down it will have to wait until later' Gilead mused. A sudden shift in the winds yanked a curtain of sand in front of Gilead obscuring anything more than a few feet away. The sudden change in weather caused his fight or flight instincts to jump into hyperdrive. Fear consumed his mind as he began to back up preparing to issue a retreat order to preserve what few men he had left. As he turned to flee back to his chimera a loud thump attracted his attention. The only thing more terrifying than the sound itself was its location. Right behind him

A second wet meaty thump followed by a peculiar squelch, which left his stomach churning, sounded to follow the first thump. As disgust gripped him a foul smell arose. Fighting down a gag Gilead recoiled in horror as he recognized the smell. Rotting flesh, Gilead knew he had smelled it too many times to not recognize its foul odor. Horror and fear began to etch themselves anew upon his face as the curtain of sand between him and the noises suddenly fell. Lying before him were the members of his command squad slaughtered and flayed without a scrap of skin on their faces. The bloody messes did not stop him from recognizing them as his eyes fell upon their faces. Kilred's eyes told the story of their fall as shock and fear clouded the now dull eyes. The lack of light in their eyes told Gilead that none of them could help him. A sudden cold spike lanced down his spine as Gilead watched several 'things' moving about in crouched forms going from one man to another. As they passed over each body a quiet sniping sound could be heard. Clothed in a pale looking cloth Gilead went rigid as he recognized what it was a something dropped from the edge of a piece of the 'cloth'.

Watching the ruby gem fall caused Gilead to suddenly whimper in fear as bile once again waged war with his throat in an attempt to escape. 'That is the skin of my men.' Gilead's mind whispered. Falling to his knees fear shook his frame as Gilead realized he faced the dread Flayed Ones. Terrors of close quarter battles, these walking nightmares clothed themselves in the skins of their fallen enemies like the mad dark warriors of the dreaded Chaos Prince of Pleasures, Slaanesh. The killing intent radiating off these silent killers struck a cord in Gilead, who suddenly had the urge to curl up in a ball. Cold fear gripped Gilead's heart as he watched these deadly fighters skulk from body to body. Watching the razor sharp claws that stood in place of The Flayed One's fingers work over the bodies Gilead could only shudder in horror as blood soaked the sands. Finishing with the bodies the creatures turned toward the south, towards his men. Gilead could only watch as they began to shuffle away looking for more prey, as that was all they ever were.

Seeing the blood stained sands and a sudden wind blowing the smell of the grisly work in his direction Gilead lost control. Gagging Gilead pitched forward to rest on his hands and knees as bile rose from his throat. Emptying the contents of his stomach Gilead brought his head up as dry heaves racked his body. What he saw froze every muscle in his body. The icy fingers of dread gripped his heart in a solid prison of ice as Gilead stared at the glowing eyes of several of the dreaded creatures before him. A slow advance broke Gilead from his frozen state as he scrambled backwards trying to escape these maniacal monstrosities.

Suddenly they stopped as a shadow fell over Gilead. The fading sun was casting through the raging sandstorm silhouetting a creature of unimaginable power. Gilead's eyes squeezed shut as he prayed to the Emperor that he was not there. Insurmountable fear raged through Gilead as his blood turned ice cold. Moments passed as nothing happened and a spark of hope light Gilead's soul. Gilead's eyes shot open to glimpse his savior. Pure horror strangled Gilead when his eyes fell upon a sight more frightening than what he had already witnessed. Standing behind him was the perpetrator of this entire war. The wind flared as Gilead's eyes took in the creature.

A walking skeleton of abnormal metal stood with a tattered cape fluttering behind him. Aged and rotting flesh adorned the skeletal figures torso and arms. Clenched in a fist of knives was a staff of dark energy. Sweeping blades rose from the top of the staff, long and large enough to tear the armor from a tank, and flaring ones, meant for flaying flesh, extended from the bottom. Looking at the hands again Gilead's fear rose even higher as he gazed upon their tarnished gleam. Cover in dark red stains wicked, jagged and serrated hook like claws extended from every finger joint. Tears began a steady trail down Gilead's face as he continued to look upon the dark figure that stood behind him. Through a blurred vision Gilead was able to discern one thing. A gleaming metallic skull with no expression and glowing green eyes wreathed in a black aura gazing into his soul. The wind wiped about as the storm continued and the sounds off combat began to die down as a choked sobbing was heard. Several minutes passed before a sudden scream echoed out through the desert. Silence fell as the red sands of Turealan darken in the wake of the advancing Necrons.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. Im sure it still needs work but it made good practice.

Please Review.


End file.
